Fan The Flame With Water
by CarrieAnnB
Summary: Quick story of a funny scene I would love on Criminal Minds. Morgan and Prentiss had to cancel their date plans because of a case, and now their discussing it...in a bathroom. Enjoy. :


**Quick note: I am not affiliated with Criminal Minds whatsoever, I'm just a huge fan who is writing a fanfiction. I hereby am admitting that I have no connection to the show or the actors in it. This was just a funny scene that popped into my head and thought I'd post about it. :)**

Morgan cupped a handful of cold water and splashed it on his face, wiping it with a towel that sat on the counter. He needed a moment to wake himself up. _Dammit, wake up! I will slap you silly if I have to._ He was infuriated with himself for dozing off at work. He's already done that three times tonight. Of course, they didn't have a case, but still. He somehow found that to be incredibly inappropriate and he felt shameful for doing it. If anybody asked, he was "resting his eyes." He wondered if anyone actually bought that excuse. It sounded stupid to him when he recited it in his head.

He heard someone's knuckles knock on the door gently about three times, but never actually coming in. It was a unisex bathroom, but they didn't know who was in there or more importantly, what they were doing. He looked at the door and noticed it was unlocked. He forgot to lock the door. Damn, he needed to stop forgetting that. He ran his hands through his invisible hair and sighed. "Come in."

Prentiss untwisted the door handle and gently, creaking the door open softly as if anticipating him to say, "Don't come in! I'm using the toilet!" but he just stood there until Prentiss made herself visible. She left the door open halfway, expecting Morgan to say something, but he didn't. She decided to shut it, to make their conversation more private.

"Is everything okay?" Morgan asked, breaking the silence. He leaned against the sink, resting his weight on it for a moment.

She stepped further inside the bathroom, her fingers twisting together awkwardly. "Listen, I was really excited about our date," she began. "I'm sorry we didn't get to go out." Her words suddenly sounded like a lying thirteen year-old boy who played women.

"Prentiss, it wasn't your fault," he casually insisted nonchalantly. His nonchalant attitude disappointed her. He appeared to make nothing of the situation. "We had a case."

"Right," she nodded. "But still, it could've been fun."

He shrugged. "I'm sure it would've been." his blah facial expression transformed into a confident grin. His grin formed into a smile.

She couldn't help but smile too. That smile was irresistible. She looked down at her hands, her confidence swallowed whole into the distance. She was dying to think of something to say. "We should, you know," she tried to sound casual. "Reschedule sometime."

He bit down on his bottom lip for only a moment, but the moment seemed to last a teasingly long time. "I'd like that." he finally admitted.

She nodded, letting her smile show through. "Okay," she replied, backing up slowly. "We'll do that sometime, then."

"I like movies." he blurted.

She stopped walking. "Oh, who doesn't?" she suddenly felt like she was playing a game with him.

"And popcorn."

"Me too! Ugh, there is nothing like movie theater popcorn."

"Who said anything about a theater?" his confident grin returned.

She paused for a moment. "You mean, we should go to a drive-in? Do they even have those anymore?"

"Or my house. My house has a TV."

She nodded. His house would be just fine. Kind of personal for a first date, but they knew eachother long enough to know he's not a creep. "That's a good thing to have."

"And a DVD player," he continued. It was like the date was envisioned in his mind. Emily wondered if he had pictured their first date. That idea made her smile. She figured no women made Derek overthink date plans; usually his good looks were enough to make women swoon. "You could pick out the movie."

"Hmm, are you sure you want to trust a woman with that duty?" she was the one teasing now.

"I trust your taste." he smirked.

She didn't realize that she had been inching closer to him during this whole conversation. But her hands were still collided together. He looked down at her hands and pulled them into his. A bold move, maybe, but it was all too tempting. He suddenly felt an ache to be closer to her. He wondered if she'd draw back if he pulled her into him.

Slowly, he drew her in and she didn't hesitate. She held his hands in hers and looked into his eyes as he gently stroked a thick strain of bang that hovered above her eye. His breath relaxed on her face, making her consciously and physically aware how close they had become. They both succumb to this realization, but neither backed away. This closeness between them felt incredibly strange. In a good way. Like they had wanted this before, thought about this before, but never actually realized they wanted it. Was that possible? To want something so bad and not even know it? She was craving him now, at least. The soft touch of his fingertips traced from her bangs to her cheeks, landing on her neck. His touch was soft and caressing, like she was something so fragile.

Her breath on him made his blood pressure spike. He was unsure of how far he should allow himself to explore. It was a coworker, a teammate of his, and offending her by going too fast too soon would make for one hell of an awkward scene. He was taking it slowly, unlike how he acted with most women, resisting grabbing her and engulfing her with his mouth.

"Reid." Hotch called to him, making Reid spin around and change directions in which he was walking. "Where is Morgan?"

"I think he's in the bathroom," he responded after a moment of thought.

"Go get him, JJ says we have a case."

"You want me to get him..." he paused. "From the bathroom?"

Hotch nodded, beginning to turn and walk away. "That's what I said, yes."

Reid hesitated moving. Did this not seem incredibly weird to Hotch? Whatever Morgan had been doing in that bathroom for this long of a time, probably wasn't something he wanted to intrude on. He inhaled sharply and turned to the bathroom. _I'm going to have to give him a lecture on not having so much dairy, aren't I?_ Reid thought to himself, then being instantly disgusted after that thought. He knocked lightly on the door. Several times. No response. He inhaled again, closing his eyes and cringing as he twisted the door and pushed it open slowly, as if he were scared to see something horrific. What he had in mind would've been horrific. But what he ended up seeing, wasn't.

He widened his eyes the second he saw Morgan and Prentiss kissing. Wait, what? Kissing? He felt like his eyes were about to bulge from their lids. He didn't know what to say. Thankfully, he didn't have to say anything. They parted when they heard his shoes scoff on the freshly waxed tile floors.

He took a photograph of the image in his mind. Prentiss pushed up against Morgan. Morgan holding onto her, kissing her. He thought he might've even seen their tongues part when the kiss ended.

Their faces instantly turned a shade of red. Reid felt his face turning red, as well. "We have a case," he blurted out. "Hotch sent me to find you."

Prentiss readjusted her hair and nodded. "I'll go see JJ, then." she said, walking past Reid awkwardly.

Reid couldn't help the grin that was forcing itself on his face. Morgan put his hands on his hips, obviously embarrassed.

"I see you, uh, had your hands full." Reid had the smirk all in his tone.

Morgan looked unamused. "You couldn't have knocked, Kid?"

"I did. Several times, actually. I actually thought you were in here alone."

"Right, well, we should go see what this case is about..." he took two steps forward, but Reid stopped him.

"I think you need to cool down first."

"What?" Morgan sounded irritated.

"Look down." Reid's eyes motioned downward for one millisecond, then back up at Morgan's face, a grin reappearing.

Morgan looked down, noticing something instantly. Well, that was unusual...usually that hadn't happened when all he did was kiss the girl. He sighed. "Do you think she noticed?"

Reid raised his eyebrows. "She probably felt it."

Morgan sighed again, humiliation written all over his face. "Can you give me a minute?"

"I think your gonna need a whole lot more than that." Reid smirked before giving him a little more privacy by exiting. Morgan noticed Reid twisted the lock on the door before shutting it, something Reid never forgot to do. He shook his head and laughed, silently praying he'd forget all about that kiss so he would cool off a little bit. But the kiss replayed in his mind, the feeling of her warm tongue meeting his made him hot all over again. So he walked over to the sink and started back from where he was. Cupping ice cold water and splashing his face - repeatedly.


End file.
